Shattered
by VampireGirl2.0
Summary: When Clary is killed in an attack, Jace becomes an addict and their only son is harboring a potentially dangerous secret. **Rating might change as the story progresses**


**Prologue**

Whoever said nothing is impossible has never tried using a revolving door. Here I am, a grown man, attracting some very funny looks...especially from Clary. I am surrounded by the sulfery stench of demons mixed with wet dog which I assume must be Luke. Clary is gripping my wrist, her face taut with nerves. My guard is up too, as it so often is when you're one of the Nephilim. Ever since Clary and I got married and moved out to Australia to take over the institute there (the original owner had an unfortunate incident with a Drevak demon), Jocelyn and Luke have been begging for us to come back to New York and visit. When Clary found out she was pregnant, Jocelyn forced us to come visit.

I hear a rustling in the bushes and I jump gripping my seraph blade. A spiked tail whips around and hits Clary in the ankle. She shrieks and I pull her behind me. I back away slowly and tap my foot in front of me, testing the area. A large lizard-like demon scuttles out and snaps at my foot. Clary looks terrified. She shudders, probably remembering the night her mother was kidnapped by Valentine and she was almost killed by a greater demon, a Ravener, just like this one.

 _So we meet again Clarissa Fray_ , the Ravener hisses and I realize with a pang that this is the same one that tried to kill her that night. The night that I met her and she learned what she was. Clary shrinks back protecting her swollen belly.

"On the count of three," I say, "Run-" But it's too late. The Ravener launched itself at her leg as she was applying a swiftness rune. It's jaws clamp over her leg and she screams, blood seeping from the wound. _Raveners are poisonous,_ I remember, _very poisonous._ Clary whips out Heosphoros and stabs at the creature, but not quick enough. She crumples to the ground, her wound a worrying shade of black and seeping blood.

The Ravener turns to me and hisses throatily, _Jonathan Herondale, master Sebastian told me all about you._

"Sebastian is dead," I growl through gritted teeth.

 _Yes, that was a while ago wasn't it_ , the Ravener hisses thoughtfully. Before I can reply, a middle-aged woman in full Shadowhunter gear dashes out of the building and stabs through the demon into the sidewalk. With a Morgenstern sword. Before I begin to say anything, stars swim over my eyes and I pass out.

When I awake, I am in the Institute infirmary. The mysterious woman stands by my bedside. Izzy is there too, scowling at the woman. "Who are you?" I croak. My mouth feels as if it it is full of cotton and my vision is fuzzy.

"I am Sister Dolores, but you may call me Tressa Morgenstern." The woman says.

"Sister Dolores, why are you not in the Citadel?" I say my voice what I hope is respectful

"After Zachariah's transformation I found a way to harness heavenly fire to make me mortal again."

"What?" I ask not completely comprehending what's going on.

Tressa rolls her eyes. "You killed my nephew. Does that sound familiar?"

Izzy reaches toward the woman baring her teeth. "By the Angel, I will kill you whether Maryse says I can or not." She growls.

Ignoring Izzy I ask yet another probably stupid question,"I killed your nephew...you mean Sebastian!"

"No, I mean Jonathon. They said you might have a case of minor amnesia."

"You're Valentine's sister?" I ask incredulously.

"That I am!" She replies faux cheerfully

"Leave before I stab your eyeballs out," Hisses Izzy,"Let me talk to him. I'm the only family he's got left."

"The Herondale bloodline is a cursed one, Jace Lightwood," Tressa hisses back before she leaves the room,"Make no mistake. You choose your own fate." Izzy stabs her and she lets out a bloodcurdling screech. The memories come rushing back to me and I realize with a pang what Tressa meant about the Herondale bloodline. With a sinking feeling in my stomach, I turn to Izzy.

"Where's Clary?" I ask in a panicked tone. Izzy sits down in the chair next to my bed. She wrings her hands and her voice trembles.

"The Silent Brothers tried all they could Jace," her tears threaten to spill over, "The poison was to much for her. Her immune system was already weakened by the baby and-" Isabelle breaks down hysterically. Violent sobs overwhelm her well-built frame. In that moment I feel such overwhelming grief that my body shuts down.

"What about the baby?" I ask hoarsely, fearing the worst. Izzy smiles through the tears and dashes to the other side of the room. She quickly returns holding a bundle of blankets. My hands are shaking and my face feels wet. I didn't know I was crying.

"Jace," Izzy says proudly, "Meet your new baby boy." I press the pain pump and everything goes black.

 **Hi everybody! I'm sorry I haven't published in a while. I've been so busy with school and the usual boy drama that I have barely had time to breath. I will gradually post the chapters to this story since I'm anticipating that it will be a long one. Since there were some technical difficulties with with my first story _Something New_ , I made a redo of the story call _Something New-redo._ Please read and comments are loved and appreciated!**


End file.
